Dímelo de nuevo
by maxima.zhero
Summary: Traduccion del original: "Tell Me Again" escrito por: Snarling-Stilinski /s/9983429/1/Tell-Me-Again Es una pequeña pieza Thominho que tiene lugar de nuevo en el laberinto cuando Thomas fue emparejado para funcionar con Minho.


Me he atrasado un poco con el anterior, pero este estaba realmente corto y no pude contener mis ganas de leerlo en español.

Le doy las gracias a la autora Snarling-Stilinski, que es una brillante tramadora y que de buena gana me permitió traducir su obra. Pueden leer el original : s/9983429/1/Tell-Me-Again

Miles de gracias y no desesperen, seguiré con el Perro y Sansa en breve, besos.

* * *

><p>La cabeza de Thomas dolía. Y aunque quería sentarse desesperadamente y cerrar los ojos, siguió corriendo. Sus pasos seguían a la perfección los latidos marcados en sus sienes y trató en lo posible de ignorarlos, decidió centrarse únicamente en la figura de Minho unos metros adelante abriendo el paso a través del laberinto. Tenía una buena figura y Thomas no podía negarlo. Su cuello era largo, hombros anchos de un tono medio, un trasero demasiado perfecto y piernas fuertes. Era una agradable distracción.<p>

Entonces Minho desaceleró y Thomas imito el movimiento de su líder que se detuvo y se sentó contra la pared del laberinto donde las lianas de hiedras formaban un lecho.

Thomas se sintió aliviado. Había estado corriendo por tanto tiempo que sentía sus piernas entumecidas. La repentina falta de movimiento se había sentido casi dolorosa y tenía la ligera sensación de que su cuerpo ardía. Se agachó intentando recuperar la respiración.

Minho debía de haber estado haciendo lo mismo. Thomas escuchó el sonido de su fuerte respiración, inhalando profundo y exhalando largo, probablemente su método era mucho más eficaz que el suyo con sus jadeos en busca de aire.

"Tienes que aspirar aire de esta manera o vas a terminar con la garganta en carne viva, larcho" Dijo Minho.

Thomas se sorprendió de lo rápido que había se había recuperado, sonaba como si no le hubiera tomado nada de trabajo recomponerse, después de todo, llevaba corriendo todos los días durante casi dos años, bien podría ser verdad que no era problema para él.

Cerró los ojos y trató de seguir la táctica de Minho, después de un momento se dio cuenta que en verdad funcionaba.

"Por otra parte," continuó Minho, " si lo haces. Tal vez hablarías menos." Añadió con una sonrisa fugas.

Thomas puso los ojos en blanco y deslizó la bolsa de sus hombros para tomar una botella de agua.

"¿te estas divirtiendo?" se escuchó la voz de Minho de nuevo. Su voz por lo menos ayudaba minimizar los latidos en sus oídos y le distraia del dolor.

"En eso estoy", contestó sarcásticamente mientras colocaba la boca de la botella contra sus labios.

Minho también tomo su botella de agua. "Sí, es bueno que te acostumbres a esto pronto, en la vida de un corredor no hay nada más divertido que esto."

Thomas se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta contándole a Newt sobre su deseo de ser corredor y solo basto recordar sus otras opciones como el ser granjero para que un escalofríos le llegara hasta los huesos, también podía trabajar en el "matadero", experiencia que lo había marcado de por vida y de inmediato supo que ser corredor era en verdad su única y viable opción. Como fuera, a pesar de lo difícil y poco emocionante que podría ser, sabía que correr era la única cosa que pensaba podía hacer y que lo hacía sentir bien.

"Me adapto rápido", contesto Thomas.

Minho resopló. "Ok, había olvidado lo perfecto que eres."

Thomas no respondió. Sabía que había algunos a los que la idea de hacerlo corredor no les había agradado, y los que lo habían apoyado incluso lo tuvieron que defender considerándolo algo así como un "héroe", por desgracia eso mismo había provocado los problemas por lo que al final prefirió ignorar el gran debate sobre si era de fiar o no.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Thomas daba pequeños tragos a su botella y jugaba con la tapadera y Minho se aplicaba con una manzana que había sacado de su mochila.

Minho fue el primero en romper el silencio. "Bueno, así que la chica nueva, al parecer la conoces ¿no?"

Thomas creía conocerla aunque no estaba seguro del todo, sentía algo familiar con respecto a ella pero por alguna razón y para protegerse a sí mismo se limitó a decir lo contrario. "No, no la conozco"

Minho asintió con la cabeza una vez y después de una breve pausa, dijo: "¿te gusta?"

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. No podía negar que se sentía intrigado por ella y no solo por el hecho de que todos los habitantes del claro eran hombres. Pero mientras los otros chicos hacían comentarios e insinuaciones sexuales, él no podía verla de esa manera. Para Él significaba algo familiar, una pieza importante de su pasado. Negó con la cabeza. "No. ¿Y a ti?"

"Nah," dijo Minho.

Thomas se aclaró la garganta, "Es una pena que en este lugar se estén acabando las mujeres"

Minho resopló una carcajada. "¡Dímelo a mí! A veces me siento tan jodidamente desesperado que bien podría conformarme con cualquiera de estos vástagos"

"Por lo menos hay algunos que se miran decentes, no se puede negar eso" respondió Thomas. Aun el mismo hubiera sido un mentiroso si dijera que no se sentía atraído por Minho.

"Puedo nombrar unos pocos" corroboro el chico de cabellos negros lanzando una sonrisa de lado a Thomas.

La mirada de Minho hizo saltar su corazón y de alguna manera subió la temperatura, por un momento se permitió creer que tal vez Minho sentía lo mismo por él. "¿N-nombre?."

"¡De ninguna manera hombre!, puedes nombrar el tuyo primero." Soltó cruzándose de brazos.

"Pregunté primero!" sonrió Thomas.

"¿A quién le importa?, o me nombras a los más atractivos del Claro o se termina la charla." De pronto, Minho se incorporó y arrojó su mochila sobre el hombro. "¿Qué aras Thomas?"

La manera en que Minho había dicho su nombre provoco un nudo en la boca de su estómago, uno demasiado grande para ignorarlo. "¿Y si lo decimos al mismo tiempo?" Negoció.

"No". Minho se volvió. "Andando, el descanso ha terminado." Comenzó a alejarse.

Thomas se levantó, agarró su bolso y luego se volvió para seguir a su líder. "Oh vamos, ¿me vas a dejar a medias después de lo que has soltado?" Minho no respondió y siguió caminando alejándose.

"Es Alby, ¿no es así?, ¿Newt? Tiene que ser Newt, veo la forma en que lo miras" lo vio sacudiendo la cabeza, probablemente riéndose y poniendo en blando los ojos "¡Oh no!, no me digas que es Gally. Por favor no Gally."

Minho se dio la vuelta. "¡Maldita sea!, eres tu Thomas"

Antes de poder reaccionar sintió la mano de Minho sobre su cuello y sus labios contra los suyos. Minho se apartó y Thomas se quedó sin habla.

"Que-e"

"Lo dije" confeso el chico dijo con severidad y volvió a correr por el largo pasillo del laberinto.

"¡Minho!" gritó Thomas obligándose a seguir adelante para alcanzar a su amigo.

Minho había avanzado unos pocos pasos por delante de Thomas corriendo sin parar. Thomas volvió a llamarlo y lo tomo por el hombro sujetándolo firme y tirando de él. El movimiento completamente forzado y abrupto hizo que Minho perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de bruces sobre Thomas golpeando el suelo.

Thomas había conseguido la oportunidad que buscaba, ahí, con el cuerpo de Minho sobre el suyo. Sin pensarlo, una manos subió sobre la espalda de Minho y la otra se posó sobre su cabello, entonces tiro acercando sus rostros.

Thomas sonrió al notar que Minho no oponía resistencia, cuando su boca dio la bienvenida a sus labios suspiro, "Dímelo otra vez."

Minho se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas para mantener el equilibrio, ¿Que te diga qué…?"

Thomas se retorció debajo de las caderas de Minho, un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios debido a la dolorosa erección en la que se encontraba de pronto sentado "Dime quién es el más atractivo."

Minho bajó la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Thomas.

Thomas se estremeció cuando los labios de Minho rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja, su aliento cálido se extendía a lo largo de su cuello y sonrió cuando lo oyó susurrar; "tú."

Entonces Thomas sintió los labios de Minho sobre su mandíbula siguiendo un sendero a lo largo de su cuello hasta alcanzar su clavícula. Thomas atrajo la cabeza de Minho más cerca indicando que quería más, el mayor de los dos entendió la indirecta y respondió acariciando con su lengua la piel sensible de su cuello mientras tiraba con fuerza de la parte delantera de la camisa de Thomas.

Thomas se estremeció y contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que la cabeza de Minho empujaba la suya a un lado dando más espacio para explorar el cuello.

"Garlopo" gimió Minho contra su piel. Incluso con lo ridículo que podía escucharse, Thomas consideró ese adjetivo como un cumplido y dado lo terco que era su amigo, lo considero unos de los mejores elogios nunca antes recibido.

Él respondió arqueando sus caderas hacia arriba empujando su miembro endurecido contra el de Minho, la satisfacción fue inmediata al escucharlo gemir agudo en respuesta.

Minho se deslizo sobre las piernas de Thomas moviéndose hasta sentarse por debajo de sus rodillas, sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho de Thomas y solo se detuvieron cuando llego botón de sus pantalones. "Desde que apareciste dentro de la caja…-" empezó a maniobrar el botón y la frase no concluyo.

A Thomas no le importaba, lo sabía, podía entender el pensamiento de él chico de pelo negro y le gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía. Su estómago se contrajo cuando Minho tiró de sus pantalones, para ayudarlo levantó las caderas facilitando el recorrido de la tela fuera de su cuerpo.

Minho deposito besos a lo largo del miembro de Thomas aun cubierto únicamente por su ropa interior. El cuerpo de Thomas se estremeció y su piel se volvió cálida.

Con la punta de su dedo índice Minho recorrió lentamente el resto de la ropa dejando el eje de Thomas totalmente expuesto.

Thomas se apoyó en su codo mirando hacia abajo a los profundos ojos marrones de Minho. Desde su posición vio como la boca de Minho se abrió lentamente, una cadena de saliva colgaba de sus labios. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que sentía como la cálida humedad de la boca de Minho se cerraba alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro y se mordió el labio inferior para acallar su gemido.

Sus músculos se tensaron y el sudor comenzó a correr a lo largo de su piel. Se contuvo a sí mismo pero cuando Minho tomó más de su longitud dentro de su boca se volvió una tarea casi imposible, sin poder hacer más, dejo escapar un gemido probablemente demasiado alto.

Sintió la curva de los labios de Minho en una sonrisa y supo que no podría soportar mucho más. Con su mano libre tomo los cabellos negros de la nuca de Minho y apretó con fuerza, en respuesta el chico apretó sus labios contra los suyos y sus largos dedos se cerraron al rededor del eje donde antes su boca había estado trabajando. Sin decir una sola palabra comenzó a mover su manos a los largo de su miembro ganado poco a poco mayor velocidad.

Thomas cerró los ojos con fuerza y su respiración se detuvo. Casi dolía cada golpe contra los labios de Minho en el movimiento de su cálida mano alrededor y a los largo de su eje, entonces sin poder soportarlo más, llego a su clímax liberándose a sí mismo contra boca de Minho.

Thomas aflojó los músculos y cayó rendido y satisfecho, sobre el sonido de su pesada respiración oyó los labios de Minho y su rostro apareció frente al suyo. Minho lo besó y luego sonrió. "Vamos, 'ya Shank, que se verá sospechoso si volvemos demasiado tarde."


End file.
